The Escapade of Rogue Gunther
The Escapade of Rogue Gunther is a film by 1001 Spears. It is the first feature-length Venture Machinima. Synopsis Meet Rogue Gunther, the greatest builder and traveler in the Venturian galaxy as he heads off on his deadliest trip yet. Join Rogue's squad of builders as their mission leads them from Venture City to Strangford Detention Center to the Gothic planet of Medahiri where they must help the well-earned heir to King B'rge’s throne find the bravery to retake the land from the dark god Bullock the Baleful. Their gifts in construction will be put to the test as they face off against Bullock's skeleton warriors. Get ready for an action-filled adventure like nothing you have ever seen before, The Escapade of Rogue Gunther! Plot The movie stars with Rogue Gunther, the most famed explorer in Venture City, recovering a power crystal from a cavern. He finds a field of crystal and chooses the largest power crystal in the cavity. After removing the crystal, Rogue awakens the Molten Leader and is hunted through the tunnel. As he is about to escape, the Molten Leader blocks the exit with a pile of rocks. Rogue battles Molten Leader using the Mine Mechanoid, but is thrown out of the suit. Rogue, fearing this will be his final moment, is relieved upon finding a mound of wood. Rogue builds a catapult. The Molten Leader crushes the mech, only to realize that Rogue has ejected, and continues to chase him, until a tower collapses, trapping him momentarily. Rogue finishes the catapult and launches himself at the stone pile, knocking through them. As he is about to escape, the crystal heats up, with Rogue dropping it. The crystal shatters, revealing a newborn Lava Monster. Rogue gives the baby a pacifier and a stroller for it. Rogue returns the baby and asks for forgiveness. The Molten Leader is initially reluctant but decides to give him an energy crystal for his trouble. Confirmed Information * The film will star Rogue Gunther as the main character. * All the characters will be professionally voiced. * The film will be made entirely using Venture. * It will be released on February 22nd, 2019. * This film will incorporate characteristics of certain 1001 Spears franchises, bending them all into the story. It should be noted that no 1001 Spears properties involved with rival companies of Universal will appear, thus WWIII, Morphers, Marauders, and Macedon are not involved. This is not only due to Universal's rivalry with those companies, but the fact that Brendan wants to promote his other franchises. * It has been confirmed that elements from Venturian Battle, Venture City Incognito, Pirate Adventure, Galaxy Adventures, Star Space Judgement Future Alien Matrix Inception Drawception Park & Knuckles New Funky Mode featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry Series and The Fastnesses will appear. Trailers A trailer for the film was shown before Biomecha: Chronicle Revival. The trailer begins with the Universal Studios logo, then the 1001 Spears logo, panning out to show it as the license plate of a speeding turbo car. It then shows Rogue Gunther, along with his team, going on many adventures to save the world. At the end of the trailer, Rogue duels a molten Quartz Leader from Venturian Battle: Future Mining. A second trailer was shown before Glass. The trailer is mostly the same as the first one, with the biggest differences being shots of Rogue lifting a broadsword up, Rogue's squad as astronauts, a spaceship from Star Space Judgement landing on Mars, a knight fighting a cultist, and skeleton warriors attacking a castle. Cast * Lou Taylor Pucci as Rogue Gunther, the main protagonist, and hero of Venture City. * Selena Gomez as Margaret Dayton, the domineering anatomist of the Builders Club. * Mike Myers as Para Camran, a genius engineer and tech expert of the Builders Club. He is rather skittish. * Eric Bana as Bhatt Masterson, inventor of the Builders Club. * Mel Gibson as Bullock the Baleful, dark god of Medahiri and the main antagonist of the film. * Eminem as Arthur Hughes, the scientist of the Builders Club. He favors Rogue and is often gawky. He created the Starcop Imposer and is Margaret's ex. * Jeff Marsh as Commander Brendon Sabine and Stone Gunther * Josh Harnett as Pumon the Skeleton Warrior, a languorous trooper in Bullock's army. * Gary Lucy as Shigrim the Skeleton Warrior, a lethargic fighter in Bullock's army. Trivia * The Builders Club members use the Starcop Imposer to reach the Strangford Detention Center. * Bullock the Baleful's tower is a mountainous, serpentine version of the Skeleton Tower from The Fastnesses. * Rogue Gunther is shown working for Future Mining at the beginning of the film. * An image depicting Rogue Gunther in an orange spacesuit seems to hint at him appearing in Galaxy. Category:Movies Category:The Escapade of Rogue Gunther Category:Venture Category:2019 Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Upcoming Category:1001 Spears Category:February Category:PG-13 Category:Machinimas Category:Universal Category:Animation